roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Gauntlet
: "I made what he wanted: a device capable of harnessing the power of the Stones." : ― Eitri The Infinity Gauntlet was a powerful Dwarven-made glove that was designed to channel the power of all six Infinity Stones. History Forging of the Gauntlet After his minions failed him, Thanos decided to collect the Infinity Stones himself. Thanos went to Nidavellir and forced the Dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet for him. Once they had done so, the Mad Titan proceeded to exterminate the entire Dwarven race. Only Eitri, the king of the Dwarves, was spared, although Thanos destroyed his hands by smelting them in metal, ensuring he could never create anything further on his own. Infinity War uses the Power Stone to destroy the Statesman]] Thanos brandished the Infinity Gauntlet on his left arm, inserting the stones one-by-one as soon as he acquired them. Upon acquiring the Power Stone from the Nova Corps Vault on Xandar, Thanos attacked the Statesman. He used the Power Stone to torture Thor in order to force Loki to give up the Space Stone. He then inserted it into the Gauntlet and used it to block Loki's attempted attack before strangling and killing him. Thanos then used the Power Stone to destroy the ship while opening a portal with the Space Stone so he and his children could escape. Thanos soon ventured to Knowhere, acquiring the Reality Stone from the Collector and inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet. He used the Stone to trick the Guardians of the Galaxy by conjuring an illusion of himself interrogating the Collector. After he revealed his true self, he incapacitated Drax and Mantis, stopped Star-Lord's desperate attempt to kill Gamora and left with his daughter via the Space Stone. Back on the Sanctuary II, Thanos used the Power and Space Stones to torture Nebula by slowly pulling apart her cybernetics, forcing Gamora to give up the location of the Soul Stone, revealed to be Vormir. At Vormir, he and Gamora encountered the Stonekeeper, and upon realising he must sacrifice the one he loved, Thanos tearfully threw Gamora of a cliff to her death (after stopping her attempted suicide with his use of the Reality Stone) to acquire the Soul Stone. After inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos travelled to Titan to collect the last two from the Black Order. Upon arriving on his homeworld, Thanos was confronted by half the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, who attacked him with the intent of removing the Infinity Gauntlet from his hand. Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy the pillar dropped by on him Iron Man and turned it to a swarm of black crystals that he sent at the ironclad Avenger, as well as sending out blasts of energy at Star-Lord, although they were dodged. Doctor Strange soon realised that Thanos had to clench his fist for the Gauntlet to work and had the Cloak of Levitation restrain the Titan's left hand. Enraged, Thanos soon broke free and used the Gauntlet to absorb an explosion caused by Iron Man and then redirected the blow towards the hero. Eventually, Thanos was restrained and Mantis was able to immobilise the warlord before Iron Man and Spider-Man began removing the Gauntlet. As Iron Man and Spider-Man came close to slipping off the Gauntlet, Star-Lord, after realising that Gamora had been killed (via Nebula's observations), punched the Titan in a vengeful rage, breaking Mantis' hold on Thanos and allowing him to regain the Gauntlet. Thanos then used the mighty gauntlet to display the ultimate power of the Stones, using the Space Stone to allow the Reality Stone to move Titan's moon before then using the Power Stone to crush the moon to pieces and finally used the Space Stone again to pull the pieces to the planet, causing a shower of meteors to rain down upon the heroes. Thanos and Strange then duelled, with Thanos using the Gauntlet to fire a beam of energy courtesy of the Power Stone and then infused the Power Stone's energy into the Gauntlet to destroy Doctor Strange's use of the Mirror Dimension, after which he unleashed a black hole upon the sorcerer, which Strange transmuted into butterflies. Thanos eventually won the altercation when he used the Power Stone to destroy all of Strange's copies by identifying the real one with the Soul Stone and then used the Gauntlet to pull Strange while levitating and flying to further close the distance within them, thus resulting in Thanos subduing and choking Strange. Iron Man saved Strange and then battled Thanos one-on-one, after using some of his suit's nanotechnology to force Thanos' hand open, but the warlord's natural strength and rage allowed him to overpower Iron Man and rip the device off, regaining the ability to use the Gauntlet. He then defeated the hero by impaling him with his own metal dagger, but before the Titan could finish him off, Strange bartered the Time Stone for Stark's life. With his prize secured, Thanos left for Earth. completes the Infinity Gauntlet]] Arriving in Wakanda, Thanos used the five Stones to quickly dispatch his foes: knocking away Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Okoye with the Power Stone; restraining Black Widow with the Reality Stone; confining Bruce Banner in rock with the Space Stone; destroying Falcon's wings and bringing him down with the Space Stone; crushing War Machine with the Space Stone; and blocking Scarlet Witch's attempt to hold him back with the Space Stone; and undoing Vision and the Mind Stone's destruction with the Time Stone. Seizing Vision, Thanos tore the Mind Stone from Vision's android skull and completed the Infinity Gauntlet; however, he was struck by Thor's lightning. Thanos retaliated by shooting an energy beam from the Gauntlet, but Thor enchanted Stormbreaker with all his power and sliced through the beam. Thanos was cleaved in the chest by the Stormbreaker, but in spite of his wound, Thanos retained enough strength to snap his fingers, activating the Gauntlet, and eradicated half of all life in the universe. The sheer energy required for such a feat nearly overwhelmed him in his weakened state and cast Thanos' soul inside the Soul Stone, where he conversed with a young Gamora. Thanos soon transported himself to an alien farmland with the Space Stone, resting and enjoying the sunrise or sunset as he stated he would. Destruction of the Infinity Stones Thanos, knowing that the Infinity Stones would only tempt him into a lust for power and acknowledging that the Avengers would target them, turned their power inward and destroyed them, thus ensuring that the Decimation could never be undone. The energy wave released from the act, along with ravaging Thanos' left side, burned the already damaged Gauntlet even further, fusing it onto Thanos' arm. Two days after he'd destroyed the Stones, Thanos was suddenly ambushed by the Avengers on Titan II. Once Captain Marvel and Bruce Banner had restrained the warlord, Thor used Stormbreaker to lob off Thanos' left hand only for Rocket to discover that the stones were missing. Once Thanos revealed that he'd destroyed them, an enraged Thor decapitated him. With all hope of undoing the Decimation seemingly lost, the Avengers left the planet, leaving the charred and useless Infinity Gauntlet behind. Capabilities The Infinity Gauntlet was specifically made to allow the wielder to channel the powers of all six Infinity Stones; it even allows the use of their powers in unison, such as using the Space Stone to send the Power Stone's energies to Titan's moon. The Stones seem to be drawn towards the Gauntlet, moving to one of its slots. Upon completion of the Gauntlet, the user is able to accomplish almost anything at whim - even wiping out half the universe with a snap of the fingers. Despite the great power it grants its wielder, the Gauntlet has a flaw: it must be clenched before the power of any Stone could be accessed. Additionally, the Gauntlet's wearer must possess a level of mental fortitude and physical strength capable of withstanding the severe strain caused by using even just one Infinity Stone. The Infinity Gauntlet is tremendously durable; able to withstand having all six infinity Stones embedded into it and able to provide protection from Captain Marvel's Photon Blasts even in it's damaged state. However, Thanos using the power of all six Stones put too much strain on the Gauntlet, heavily damaging it, though it remained functional enough for Thanos to use the Stones to both heal himself and escape. The Gauntlet, though heavily damaged, would again survive yet another full-scale use of it when Thanos utilised it to destroy the Infinity Stones themselves. The aftermath of its use ended up fusing the Gauntlet to his arm.Category:Items Category:Weapons